Connections
by starbuckjade
Summary: After Sam's ordeal with the Entity, she's drawn to Colonel O'Neill and the two develope a very special bond.
1. Chapter 1

I awakened to see Colonel O'Neill standing over me. The relief was evident in his eyes; I felt it coming off him in waves. The feeling was more than mutual.

"Hey Carter, Where've been?" Were the words he spoke to me while trying to hide his overjoyed smile.

Our eyes locked, "I was calling out for you to hear me." I felt like emphasizing the 'you' more than I did. Being trapped in the SGC computer system...all I could think about was my regrets about our relationship. I was afraid I'd never see him again, never be able to tell him how I really feel about him.

* * *

"We all heard you." I answered, wanting so much more to say that I heard her. That I never gave up hope of getting her back. The alternative has become unthinkable for me. I wonder if she knew I waited by her bedside since she was taken over by that alien virus thing. For crying out loud, in the last year I've come so close to losing her...more times than I want to admit. Damn the regulations, I've got another chance to tell her how I feel and I won't let it pass me by, not again.

* * *

Next Day: 

SG-1 has been given a two week leave period. Danny boy is all excited about some new rocks SG-11 brought back for him. He'll probably stay on base the whole two weeks trying to figure everything out about them. Teal'C already left for Chulak to see his wife and son, god knows he deserves to see his family, even if the rest of us don't have any one to go home to. Ah... and then there's Sam. She's just been released from the infirmary under strict orders to take it easy and get lots of sleep. She's probably on her way out, hope I can catch her before my second in command leaves the building.

There she is. "Hey Major." I grinned at her as I stopped her by the elevator.

"Sir." She managed a tired smile for me. Carter always had a smile for me, it's one of the things I love about her...

"Listen, Carter I wanted to talk..." I swallowed my mouth suddenly as dry as Abydos. "...about..." I trailed off not knowing how to finish. Words weren't my strong point.

She looked up at me, her eyes holding understanding. I couldn't over look the dark circles under her eyes or the way she slumped up against the wall.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Take me home Jack..." she asked me quietly. Our eyes locked, hers pleading with me to just do as she asked. I gave in. There was no way I could say no to that beautiful, albeit tired face. I placed my hand on the small of her back and gently led the way to the surface, then my car.

* * *

As soon as I got in Jack's car I basically slumped against the window and dosed off. A loud horn just now roused me from my slumber. I don't understand what has gotten into me, telling 'Jack' not Colonel O'Neill to take me home. Got that sounded so suggestive even to my ears. I was too tired, too past the point of caring to seriously worry about my actions. I knew the Colonel wouldn't let anything happen to me and would never take advantage of me, I was safe with him. I drifted back to sleep, knowing he would get me home safely.

* * *

The more I look at Carter the more I hate the idea of leaving her alone tonight. I finally decide to take her to my place instead, it's closer than her apartment anyway. I've also noticed that she's still got that goopy stuff they used to stick the electrode thingys to her on her face, some of it's even in her hair. I better get her cleaned up for she goes to bed, otherwise she'll really be cringing tomorrow morning. 

I pull into my driveway and shut off the car. I spend a moment just gazing at her, she looks so young and innocent when she's asleep, and you'd never know how much weight is resting on her shoulders by looking at that face. I got out and went around to the passenger door, I opened it slowly and caught her as she fell towards me.

"Carter? Wakey wakey sunshine, time to rise and shine." I smiled at my own words, sunshine, what a great nickname for her that would be. Hell her smile alone lights up my life. All the response I got was a soft moan into my shoulder, looks like it's up to me to get her inside. I picked her up in my arms, holding her close so she wouldn't get chilled in the cold mountain air. As I walked up my steps and opened the door I couldn't help but notice how indescribably right it felt to have her in my arms.

Gently, I placed her on the couch and gave another try at waking her. "Carter?" I brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and she stirred slightly. "Wake up sleeping beauty." I whispered in her ear, leaning back to see her reaction. That got her, tired eyes took in my living room and me.

"My apartment doesn't have a fire place..." she mumbled and I couldn't help but smile. Apparently the intellectual scientist in her gets shut down for the day when she's this tired. I made a mental note of that, knowing it would come in handy at some point.

"I'm going to run you a bath Carter and when you get all cleaned up you can have my bed for the night and I'll take the couch. Okay?"

She nodded slowly and leaned back against the couch. I took that as a yes and took off to run her a bath, hoping I had something that would turn into bubbles. As luck would have it I had some bath beads kicking around from a get well basket I got a while ago. Soon the Major's bath was over flowing with scented bubbles and warm water.

When I got back to her I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. My tough as nails second in command was curled up on my couch wrapped up in my favorite blanket. She looked about twelve years old, trying to wait up for Santa or something. She probably did that as a kid, I chuckled at the thought, I wonder if she was able to prove his existence or not.

Again, I took her in my arms, a feeling a guy could get used to and made my way towards my large claw foot tub. I set her down and was able to wake her up once again.

"Okay here's your bath, go ahead and climb in, I'll check on you in a little while."

* * *

He actually ran me a bath, god that man is sweet. I couldn't help but smile as he ruffled my hair on his way out; it's something I've always wanted to do to him. I stripped down and stank into his bathtub. It had been so long since I'd indulged in this pleasure, it was heaven. The smell of peaches all around me, the warm water soothing my tired aching muscles, life could not get better than this... 

Or so I thought until I heard Jack hesitantly knocking on the door, "Come on in, Colonel." I called to him.

"I like Jack better off hours you know..." he started saying as he walked in but lost his sentence when he caught sight of me.

* * *

I thought I had prepared myself enough before I went in to see Sam, god was I wrong. I tried to tell her to use my first name but I completely lost my thought when I saw her. She was a vision; bubbles foaming up all around her, blue eyes so calm and open with the most beautiful smile on her face. Heaven help me... 

After I'd regained some of my brain power I indicated the clothes I had in my hand, "I brought you these, they'll be a little big but..." I shrugged not really sure how to finish the sentence. I quickly tried to make a retreat into a safer room when she called to me.

* * *

"Jack?" I called after him, sitting in a tub full of bubbles was nice but I wanted company. 

"Uh yeah?" He answered, not sounding very sure of himself. I waved him over, motioning towards the side of the tub. He moved sluggishly but constantly as he plopped down beside me. He sat with his back against the tub, head slightly turned toward me.

I crossed my arms on the side of the tub, resting my chin on them. "Tell me a story." I whispered in his ear, it was something I missed as a child, I was hoping he could fill the void where those happy childhood memories should have been in my heart.

* * *

A story... she wants to hear a story...I frantically searched through thoughts and memories in my head hoping something would pop out at me...but nothing. No wait! I got an idea. 

"Sure thing...Uh...Once upon a time there was a man, a broken and defeated man. He had worked very hard at his job, but was always away from his family. He eventually lost them and retired from his job. He figured his life was over, that he would spend the rest of his years fishing. Not long after he was recruited back to his work, he agreed to return but figured he would go back to retirement within a month. Sure the work was fun but his heart just wasn't in it anymore. Then his boss gave him someone new to work with. She was so beautiful, he figured she'd just do as he asked and they'd get along fine. But not only was she beautiful but smart and tough as nails to boot. She didn't take crap from anyone, even him. He liked her right away. She had the most radiant smile, it would light up the whole room, his broken heart included. But she also had this sparkle in her eyes, her enthusiasm for the job was contagious. Soon he realized that he wasn't just going through the motions of day to day life anymore, he was living again. She helped him see through the haze and pain of his past, leading him to focus on her and his new life..."

I couldn't believe I just said that...god I hope she fell asleep or this is gonna get weird.

* * *

As I listened to Jack's 'story' I started crying, his words struck deep. I never knew I had helped him that way, that he started living again all because of me. I didn't know what to say to him, how to tell him all that I was feeling for him at that moment. 

So instead I just said, "Help me out of the tub will you." He nodded holding up a towel as I stood and stepped out of the bathtub. He wrapped the towel around me, then embraced me and took me in his arms.

* * *

All of a sudden I had my arms wrapped around her, I didn't know how it happened only that I needed it too. I felt her smile and sigh against my shoulder. This was heaven I thought, and I have an angel in my arms. 

"That was the best bedtime story I've ever heard." She told me, looking up into my eyes. It was then that I noticed we were both crying. I led her into my bedroom, not giving a damn about the soapy water in the bathtub or the puddles of water on the floor.

I handed her the clothes I had brought for her and reluctantly turned away to give her the privacy she deserved.

* * *

Always the gentleman I noticed as he turned away so I could change. I found my underwear amongst the pile he gave me and slipped them on. I finally decided on his Avalanche jersey, it had short sleeves and was longer than the other shirts, even so it landed mid thigh around my legs. I looked back at him, he seemed unaware that I had finished so I announced, "Ta da!" 

He groaned when he saw me, "You look better in that than I do Carter." I grinned at him as I stood patiently by his bed.

* * *

"Well let's get you tucked in and settled for the night" I said walking up beside her and pulling back the covers. She climbed in and I pulled the covers up around her. 

"Sleep well, Sam." I told her as I kissed her cheek and turned out the light. As I made my way to the door her voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

* * *

"Jack...stay with me for a while please...I don't want to be alone...after..." I trailed off, hoping he knew what I meant without me having to explain it. 

"I understand." Was all he said, I heard a rustle of clothing and soon found out he had removed his jeans and T-shirt. He slipped under the covers and pulled me into his arms. I curled up against him happily, my head finding a cozy nook between his neck and shoulder.

As I was drifting off to sleep I remember hearing him say, "You're not alone Sam, you won't ever be alone again."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a very pleasant surprise: Sam was still curled up against my side, her head on my shoulder. I breathed in her scent deeply, she smelled faintly of peaches but more of a fresh warm smell that I knew could only be her, and her alone. I looked down at her, a small smile on her face as well as mine: I wished briefly that I could always wake up with her in my arms. Even if that wasn't possible I still had this moment in time to savor.

Looking over at the clock I realized it wasn't a feeling I could savor for much longer, I had a few errands to run this morning that wouldn't wait no matter how much I wanted to stay in bed with my second in command. Reluctantly I slipped out of her grasp, gently kissing her forehead as I got up from the bed. I watched her feel out with her hands in the area I just vacated, the smile falling away from her face and a moan of loss coming from her lips.

I sighed and whispered to her, "I don't want to leave you either sunshine, but duty calls, I'll be back soon." I watched her as I got dressed noticing how empty her arms looked, searching out for me. Suddenly an idea clicked in my head, I opened my closet and dug around until I found what I was looking for. I smiled as I held it in my hands, when Charlie was born I bought him a large stuffed teddy bear. As he grew older he took it with him everywhere; Sara had given it to me after...he passed on, telling me it was best if I had it.

I walked over to the bed and gently placed it in Sam's hands, immediately her arms wrapped around it and she tucked its head under her chin. My heart clenched slightly as I realized that Charlie had named the bear Sam when he was three. I wrote it off as one of life's little coincidences as I went to find a pen and paper to leave Sam a note. I placed it on the bedside table along with one of the white roses my neighbor had given me the previous day. I had to remember to thank Mrs. Halliworth when this was all over. With one final lingering look I left Sam, hoping she'd still be there when I got back.

* * *

I woke up abruptly realizing there was something missing. I looked around and immediately noticed Jack was gone, in his place was a soft teddy bear with big black eyes staring up at me. He was adorable but not who I wanted to wake up to this morning. I looked toward Jack's bedside table for the time and saw a rose and a small slip of paper. I put the teddy down at my side and brought the rose up to my nose; it smelled beautiful. I turned over the paper in my hand and read his note: 

_Hey there_

_I hope Sam keeps you company while I'm gone. I had a few errands to run. There's coffee above the stove if you want some. I should be back in a couple hours, stay if you want. I'll make pancakes! If not I'll see you later Major. _

_Jack_

I smiled, as much as I wanted to stay and have him cook for me, I knew I had to get home. As soon as I got some coffee in my system that is. I made my way out to the kitchen and started the coffee right away, I noticed absently that he had both his favorite brand and mine in stock. While the coffee was percolating away I took the time to look around Jack's place. It was cozy with a warmth my apartment seemed to be missing. He had a few photos scattered around, a couple of Charlie and his parents; a few of just Charlie and a teddy bear. It dawned on me why that bear looked familiar, I had woken up with him.

Tears sprang unbidden to my eyes at the thought that Jack trusted me with his son's teddy bear, probably one of the few things he had left of him. I poured my coffee and went back to looking at his photos, catching sight of a photo of SG-1. I remember that day vividly, we had gone to a planet that seemed dry and dusty, that was until it started pouring rain. Suddenly we were all covered with mud, sloshing through it as we made our way back to the gate. Just before we got home Daniel manage to convince the Colonel to stop for a 'Kodak moment', we all stood together trying to smile despite the mud caked on our faces. I moved on seeing a photo of myself I didn't remember being taken. It looks like it was taken at the party SG-1 threw to celebrate my promotion from Captain to Major. I had changed into my civilian clothes and was obviously smiling at who ever took the picture. I knew it wasn't Jack, I wonder whom he had to charm to get this picture. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I deposited the mug I used in the sink. I called for a cab on my way out of the kitchen then went to write him my own note.

After I had written it, I couldn't help but read over it:

_Jack_

_I have to get home but I'll take you up on the offer of pancakes another time. Thank you for last night, for more than just the bedtime story. I don't think I've ever slept as well as I did last night in your arms. Thank Sam for keeping me company, he's not exactly who I pictured waking up to in the morning but warmed my heart all the same. See you soon Colonel._

I smiled and placed the note in the teddy bear's arms, sitting in the middle of Jack's bed. I quickly got dressed knowing my cab would soon arrive, as I placed his hockey jersey on the bed I silently wished I could take it with me to sleep in. It still smelled of Jack's musty scent, and would be a momento of the night I spent in his arms. Reluctantly I left it, walked out to the porch to wait for my cab. Maybe I could convince him to let me borrow it next time I see him.

The cabby pulled up right on time and I slipped in to the backseat and tried to make myself comfortable for the ride to my place. I originally planned on going straight to my apartment after I left Jack's but about two blocks from my street the mild chest pains I had been feeling all morning started getting much more painful. Janet had told me to come see her if I had any problems so I redirected the cabby towards the base.

* * *

I was on my way home, finally finished my errands when I realized I still had to hand in my report to General Hammond. And I had left the stupid thing at home. Oh well, hopeful I'd have a hungry Major waiting for me when I got there. 

Unfortunately when I got to my house only the furry Sam was left, but he was holding on to a note for me. A grin spread out on my face as a read it. Maybe I could convince the Major to have another sleep over with me, this time with no teddy bear taking my place and lots of pancakes.

I quickly grabbed the report and made my way towards the base.

* * *

As soon as I got to the infirmary I found Janet in her office working on some left over paper work. 

"Janet?" I called hugging my chest from the pain.

She swiveled around in her chair and took in my expression, "What are you doing back so soon?" she asked guiding me to one of the hospital beds, "I thought I got rid of SG-1 for a while."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Chest pains?" She asked removing my arms and gently probing to see which area exactly was hurting.

"Yeah it started a while after I got up, nothing serious though but it got worse as the morning went on. I think it's letting off again, I can breath a lot easier now."

"Let me do a chest x-ray and do a blood test and we'll see what's wrong with you." She smiled at me as she went to get a needle.

"Oh great..." I sighed and waited for the tests to be over.

"All done, Sam. I'm going to give you a shot, painkiller and a strong sedative. It'll put you out for a couple hours, and when you wake up your blood tests should be done and I'll fill you in. Okay?" She gave me another caring smile as she pumped me full of drugs.

"Thanks Janet, I'll buzz you," I pointed to the call button beside the bed, "if I need anything else."

She chuckled, "You'll be out before you can count to twenty, Major."

* * *

On my way to the General's office with my report I realized I'd better stop by the infirmary about the chest pains I've been having this morning. It was really just more of a mild ache when I woke up. I figured it was due to the fact that for the first time in a long time I had someone sleeping on my chest. But as I was finishing up my errands it started to get bad, really bad. I even had trouble breathing for a while, but on my way back to the house it got easier. Now it was just a dull throbbing, but worth getting checked out as long as no needles were involved. Keeping that in mind I made my way to the infirmary. 

"Hey Doc?" I called into the empty room.

"Come on in Colonel, I assume you're here to check on Major Carter?" It came muffled from the back, where I knew her office was.

"What the hell is wrong with Carter?" I shouted. I couldn't help it, when I left her this morning she was fine, peaceful... what could have happened to her in so short a time?

Janet came into sight, "Calm down, it's nothing serious she was complaining of chest pains this morning."

"Chest pains?" I swallowed suddenly feeling all was not right with the world.

Something must have shown on my face because Doc Fraiser looked at me with concern on her face, "What's wrong Colonel?"

"I came in for the same reason. They started when I woke up and got worse. Up until a little while ago that is." I told her sitting down on the bed beside Sam. My eyes were glued to hers. Except hers looked a little too hazy to be natural.

Doc Fraiser didn't notice our exchange, instead just took my blood and said, "I'm going to do the same thing I did with Major Carter, blood test and then a chest X-ray." Bringing the machine towards the bed.

"Could this be something we caught on P35X9?" I asked her, becoming more concerned as the moments pasted.

"I doubt it. I just saw Daniel about half an hour ago, we had coffee together and chatted. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him. More likely Sam is worn out from her electronic ordeal and you've probably pulled a muscle or strained it some how." She brought a needle up to my arm, "Here's a sedative, painkiller mix. I gave a shot to the Major as well. You'll both be out for a couple hours, then I'll come check on you with the results of your tests. Sleep tight." She smiled at me, I would have smiled back except I was too busy cringing over the needle.

I watched as she left the room, then turned my attention back to Sam. Even though the Doc had given her a sedative she was still awake, looking at me through glassy eyes.

"Carrrterrr...?" I called, my words slightly slurred as the drug started to take affect.

"Jacckkk, can't sleeeeppp..." she murmured to back to me, her words coming out as drunkenly as mine were.

I grabbed the edge of her bed a pulled it towards mine. I opened my arms and called to her, "C'mere Saaammm."

She came willingly, curling up in my arms as she had the previous night, her head on my shoulder. I heard her sigh as I breathed in the smell of her and we both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I just finished working on Sam and Jack's blood tests. They were perfectly fine except they each have half the level of serotonin they should have in their systems. That would cause severe depression but I haven't noticed any symptoms of it in either of them. Meanwhile their chest x-rays were confusing. The first one I took of Sam has a lump over her heart; the next one shows it decreases in size from the size of a fist to the size of a quarter. Jack had a similar lump it was the size of a dime on the first x-ray and the size of a ladybug in the second. I would have been more concerned but it seemed to be shrinking for no reason at all. It was somewhat of a mystery, one that I knew I had to solve.

I walked into the infirmary to check on Colonel O'Neill and Sam, figuring the sedative would have worn off by now. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I saw before me as I stopped in front of their beds. Sam was curled up against the Colonel with her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. The Colonel had both arms wrapped around her, with his noise buried in her hair. I couldn't believe it! I had no idea they were involved.

I tapped on Sam's shoulder hurriedly, hoping to wake her up so she could realize her mistake without someone other than me seeing this little transgression. "Sam wake up." I whispered to her. The only reaction I got was a moan from her as she snuggled into the Colonel's side. His response was to pull her closer and nuzzle her hair. Direct route is best, I decided. Okay here goes...

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill WAKE UP!" I shouted at them. Instead of jumping apart as I thought they would they simply opened their eyes blinking in confusion.

"What do you two think you're doing?" I was shocked, didn't they realize what this could do to their careers.

"Sleeping." Colonel O'Neill muttered as he stretched.

Sam sat up and moved onto her own cot, explaining, "It's my fault, I couldn't sleep."

"What do you mean you couldn't sleep? I gave you a sedative you should have been out for hours." I asked, astonished that anyone could stay awake through that level of sedative. It always worked on her before.

"She's right." The Colonel piped in. "She was awake when I came in, I was too after you gave me the sedative. She told me she couldn't sleep and after last night..." He shrugged.

"Excuse me but what happened last night?" I inquired, sitting down on Sam's bed watching them both very closely.

Sam started up the story and I turned to her, "Last night I was really tired and I saw the Colonel in the hallway and I asked him to take me home. I really didn't think I should be driving..."

Jack continued on. "I started driving her home, but I didn't feel right about leaving her all alone. So I took her to my place, and ran her a bath so she could clean up..."

"He told me a bed time story and tucked me in..." She smiled.

"But she didn't want to be alone, so I held her..." He looked over at her and smiled back.

"While I slept..." Sam finished.

It was like watching a tennis match, my attention switching between the two as they told their story. "I have the results of your blood tests and x-rays. Both of you seem to be low in serotonin, which is the chemical in the body that produces sleep. Actually you each have half the level you should. This should result in insomnia, headaches and severe depression. Have either of you had any of those symptoms?"

"Nope, Doc I feel great." O'Neill answered right away, probably hoping to get out of the infirmary without any more needles stuck into him. Sam though, had a different answer.

No headaches, my mood has been fine no depression at all. But I couldn't get to sleep until the Colonel and I..." she gestured with her hand. "...even with the sedative."

"It was only about five minutes after you gave me the sedative but I couldn't sleep without Sam." He added in.

"It must have been at least twenty-five minutes between the time I gave you the analgesic, Sam and the time I gave the Colonel one. I don't understand how it's humanly possible to stay awake through that level of sedation. I also can't understand why your moods are so high you should be feeling gloomy and depressed. But I think this could explain why you need to be in close quarters to sleep."

* * *

"How's that?" I asked looking to Sam then Doc Fraiser for the answer. Not surprisingly I didn't understand what she was talking about. I smiled a little as I realized Sam didn't get it either. I smiled again at the fact that Sam's not completely brilliant at least. 

She put down her clipboard and tried to explain it to us, "Your serotonin levels are each one half of a whole," she led her hands apart. "It makes sense that you have to be touching to sleep. The touch connects you two and you share serotonin in order to sleep." She laced her fingers together. " I don't know how that is accomplished but that seems to be what's happening."

"So you mean...we can't sleep without each other?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Exactly." The Doc nodded at her.

I grinned, "Sleepover at my place!" I said excitedly.

Sam chuckled but Doc Fraiser just rolled her eyes. "We've got more things to worry about than sleeping arrangements, Colonel. " She held up what I guessed were our x-rays. She put two of them up on the light box thing. "This is Major Carter's x-ray. See this blotchy area? " She pointed to a black lump on the sheet. "This shouldn't be there, I don't know what it is. But in the next x-ray I took, about five minutes later, it's shrunk dramatically." She put two different x-rays on and pointed again to a black lump a lot smaller. "This is Colonel O'Neill's x-ray, he also has this unknown growth but it is much smaller, in the next one I took it also has shrunk. I'd like to take another x-ray of both of you. I expect the growth will have disappeared on both of you based on it's rapid shrinking, however I just want to be sure." She motioned a nurse over to take the x-ray. She waited patiently until the nurse left to make sure the x-rays came out okay, then picked up her clipboard again.

"Okay you two, I want you to replay your day for me detailing when you started having chest pains and the severity of them. Let's start with you Colonel." The Doc turned to me with an intense look on her face, I knew nothing good could come from it.

"Okay, when I got up Sam was still sleeping, when I left her...um arms I got this pang in my chest but I just figured it was cause I didn't want to leave her." I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't like having to tell the Doc how I was feeling. I wasn't really sure I wanted to tell Sam yet. Oh well...I sighed and continued on with my recount of the day, "That was about nine thirty this morning, I think. Then I got in my truck to run a few errands, the further away I got from my house the worse they got, I decided to go home and lay down when I was having trouble breathing. As I drove towards home the pain lessened. When I got home though, it started up again. That was quarter to eleven. I remembered I had to drop of my report to General Hammond so I drove here, then the pain got less and less now I don't feel it at all."

* * *

"Okay Major, your turn." Janet said after scribbling down some notes. 

After the Colonel told his version of the day I couldn't help but feel the same way, he did when he left me this morning. "Actually a pang in my chest is what woke me up this morning," I looked over at Jack his eyes spoke of longing unfulfilled. I knew exactly what he meant. "It was just after half past nine. My chest was kind of sore but it wasn't really painful, I just assumed I had slept funny." The Colonel gave me a lopsided grin for that but I persevered. "I had coffee and it got a little worse, I decided I'd best get home I called a cab and left just after ten. A little ways from my apartment the pain got much worse and I had trouble breathing. I told the cab driver to drive me here instead, so you could check me out." I finished, wondering if I was catching on to what Janet was thinking.

"Some how you've developed some sort of bond. It explains the chest pains, they seem to occur when you're separated. The farther apart you are the more severe the chest pains are. I'm afraid if you're separated by too much distance or for too long that each of you could lapse into cardiac arrest." The nurse came back in with the x-rays and Janet took a quick look at them. "This just confirms it, looks like you two have to stick together until I figure out what's happened. In the mean time we better go inform General Hammond."

I sighed as I stood and walked behind Janet following her to the elevator, she's all business now but later I know she'll be picking my brain to know what it was like to be 'connected' to the Colonel. Maybe I'll remind her of this when she wants me to 'dish'.

* * *

As we got to the elevator Doc Fraiser motioned us inside then pressed the floor for the General's office. I was leaning back against the wall with Carter slightly in front of me. She turned back and looked at me, then whispered in my ear, "I miss your arms..." She leaned back and gave me an uncertain smile. 

I bent down breathing her in again, I was quickly becoming addicted to that scent. I whispered back at her, "I'm kind of attached to them myself." I heard her giggle and I grinned in response. That is until the Doc gave us a glare over her shoulder, Sam turned away and I just put up my hands in defense. Finally, after a rather slow elevator ride we made it to the right floor.

The General was already waiting for us; we stood until he waved his hand for us to sit. Instead of sitting beside me like she always does, Carter sat across from me, beside the Doc. As we sat down I felt her legs wiggle in between mine. I reach my hand under the table and squeezed her knee affectionately. I understood how she felt, when we weren't touching there was this compulsion do to so whether it was holding her in my arms or having our legs brush against one another.

"You called this meeting Doctor Fraiser what do you have to report?" General Hammond's deep voice took control of the room.

* * *

As Janet explained the tests she ran on us and her theories about our 'condition', I couldn't help but sense Jack's feelings. I felt a wave of irritation from him, he didn't want to be here. But there was also an undertone of longing coming from him, despite his joke in the elevator and think he missed me in his arms as much as I missed them being wrapped around me. I gave him a small smile, hoping he'd understand that we'd have to be patient and that we'd be together soon. He nodded and squeezed my knee again. I brought my attention back to what Janet was saying, hoping she was almost through. 

"...and that's as much as we know at the moment, Sir." Janet summed up her findings.

"What will this mean for their performance in the field and off world, Doctor?" General Hammond asked.

"Some precautions have to be observed. For instant when stepping through the stargate they will need to maintain physical contact. I'm afraid that if half a galaxy separated them, in for a couple seconds they would both lapse into cardiac arrest. However I believe this bond will prove a tactile advantage though." Janet replied.

"How so, Doctor?" I cringed, stop asking questions General and let us get out of here.

Janet smiled, "I'll demonstrate. Colonel O'Neill please stand." I quickly untangled our legs, it wouldn't do any good to have the Colonel fall flat on his face. No matter how humorous it would be.

As he stood he looked over at me, "What's so funny Major?" he asked slightly puzzled. I looked up in shock, it hadn't occurred to me that he could sense my feelings too.

"What was that Colonel?" General Hammond's voice broke me out of my shock.

Jack answered quickly, "Major Carter felt something was funny, I was just wondering what it was, Sir."

It was Janet's turn to be confused, "How did you know what she was feeling?"

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, "I don't know, cause I felt it too." He answered uncertainly.

"Is this true Major? Can you sense each other's feelings?" General Hammond's intense gaze was now centered on me.

"It's true," I turned to look up at the Colonel, "he feels frustrated because he doesn't understand what's happening to us. Also irritated and he has a headache." I responded, rubbing my temples.

Janet looked back at me and frowned. "I think Sir that the link is becoming stronger, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill didn't have this ability earlier today. In any case let me show you my experiment." She turned towards Jack and I felt a wave of uncertainty and 'Why me?' coming from him. She led him away from the conference table "Okay Colonel when I give you the word I want you to close your eyes, spin around in a circle three times and point to where you think Major Carter is, keeping your eyes closed."

Jack rolled his eyes, before closing them. "Oooookkkkaaaayyyy"

Janet crooked her finger at me and pointed to the corner of the room, farthest away from the Colonel. I too rolled my eyes as I was banished to the corner.

"Okay Colonel spin away." Janet called out. I watched as the Colonel twirled his way around, and smiled. I suddenly came up with a mental image of the Colonel in a tutu.

Jack stopped and pointed straight at me, he then opened his eyes and gave me a look. "Not funny Major." He growled as we made our way back to the table.

"What was that about Colonel?" General Hammond inquired.

"Nothing Sir, just a feeling of humor from Major Carter. I'm not positive but I believe she found my twirling skills to be funny. " He gave me another glare.

Even Janet couldn't hide a smile at that one, she coughed slightly, "You can see why this would be a tactical advantage, they will know where ever each other are in the field no matter what the weather conditions are."

"I see. So basically, I'm stuck with both of them if I deem they are able to go into the field and neither of them if I find them unfit?" General asked standing.

"I'm afraid so sir." Janet said smiling.

"I'll take that under advisement Doctor Fraiser, for now you're dismissed." The General nodded at us and then walked out.

Janet turned to us with her hands on her hips; "I want you two to stay in the infirmary overnight for observation."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack cried out as a large wave of irritation washed over me.

"Please Janet, we'll be good. If I have to feel the Colonel's irritation all night long I'm going to have a monster headache. " Jack and I looked up at her pleadingly.

"Alright. But I want to see you to at eleven sharp tomorrow so I can run some more tests." She replied, shaking her head as if she knew better than to give in to us.

Jack jumped up grinning, and offered me is arm. "Come on Major, I believe I owe you some pancakes." We walked out together, leaving a confused Janet in our wake.

* * *

Despite what he said at the base Jack didn't make pancakes for me when we got back to his place. Instead we picked up a movie and ordered a pizza. After much searching and arguing in the video store we'd managed to agree on Entrapment. He wanted an action movie while I wanted something a little more on the romantic side. Entrapment seemed to have both in it, as well as Sean Connery whom we both heartily approved of. 

We had each taken an end of his couch, stretching out towards each other, our legs intertwined. It didn't seem to matter which part of us were touching as long as we were in constant physical contact. Although I had to admit, some physical contact was much more appealing than others.

In fact one that was quickly becoming high on my list of to do's was having Jack massage my feet. About half way through the movie and completely through the pizza and beer, he lifted my feet off the couch and placed them in his lap. He then took my right foot and started rubbing at the sole with his thumbs in circular motions.

I couldn't contain a moan at the feel of his hands working such magic, before long he switched to my other foot and gave it some much-needed attention. Bubble baths, foot rubs and cuddling, Jack was quickly becoming the boyfriend I had wished for all my life. I smiled and gave a happy sigh at the thought.

* * *

If I knew I could make Sam putty in my hands so easily I would have given her a foot rub ages ago. She silenced her moaning a moment ago and now seems to be in a relaxing trace, eyes closed slumped back against the arm of my couch. 

I finish up with her left foot and kiss them each in turn before I rise to bring our dishes and empty bottles into the kitchen. When I return however she is alert and ready for me. She's moved and is now sitting with her feet firmly on the floor beside the space I vacated a few minutes ago. Apparently she wants more than just our legs to be touching for the remainder of the movie, can't say that I blame her.

I sit down beside her, between the arm of my couch and the arms of my second in command. I smile at the thought, I don't think she'll ever be just my second in command ever again, even if this connection we have disappears. I catch sight of movement out of the corner of my eye, just in time to see her stand up. I turn my head and watch her as she sits down in my lap, snuggling against my chest. Her arms tug mine around her and I hurry to comply with her wishes.

I don't think I'll ever grow out of the wonderment of having her in my arms, she's so smart and capable and beautiful yet she chooses to spend her time in my arms, bond or no bond. God I love her, the feel of her, the smell of her. This is more than I ever imagined I'd get and I'm more than greatful for it.

"Is that your side arm or are you just happy to see me?" Her voice brings me out of my thoughts. I grin ruefully down at her.

"Actually," I say, placing the offending object in her lap, "it's the remote control but I am still very happy to see you and be with you." That earns me one of her most beautiful smiles. I can't help but smile back as I nuzzle her hair.

* * *

The movie ends in a happy ending; the two lovers get away together, happy for the chance of more adventures even if they have lost a substantial amount of money. 

I'm still curled up in Jack's arms, sitting on his lap. His arms are holding me while his chin rests on my forehead. I can feel us both close to giving into sleep, but I know that there are much more comfortable positions and places to sleep in tonight. So I pull away from him slightly and cup his cheek in my palm, his eyes are drawn to mine and I smile, "Bed time."

He nods flicks off the television and carries me into his bedroom. I remember always thinking that damsel's in distress fairy tales were irritating. Women are just as strong as men and don't need to be rescued or saved all the time. And certainly not carried around like they have no use for their legs. Now however, I can't get enough of Jack's arms. I don't want him to put me down even for the short walk to his bedroom.

But all good things have to come to an end; he sets me down on the bed. My eyes are drawn to his movements as he steps back from me. He takes his T-shirt off, and tosses it at me. It lands on my head obstructing my view of him. "Hey!" I call to him as I throw the shirt in the corner. He just chuckles and grins as he slips his jeans over his slim hips. I smiled, I love those hips. He throws his jeans by his shirt.

I took a moment to look him up and down, loving the sight of him but just craving his touch. He smiled down at me and sat on the bed behind me. I waited impatiently, anxiously anticipating the feeling of his hands on me. Finally I was rewarded as he brushed his fingers across my cheek. I leaned into his touch; I missed it in the brief time we were separated.

* * *

This is driving me nuts. Every time I'm not touching her, her voice in my head would call to me, 'C'mere, touch me, hold me...Jack'. I wondered if she heard my voice beckoning her in her own mind. Judging by the way she sighed and leaned into the brush of my fingers, I'd say yes. 

I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders, hoping to calm us both down. I gently pulled her shirt over her head and returned my hands to her now naked shoulders. I rested my head on her shoulder and breathed her in, nuzzling at her cheek. Without thought I wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed my chest up against her back, I couldn't help it.

I felt her shudder against my grip, squeezing my hands where they lay at her waist. She then pushed my arms away; I couldn't hide my disappointment and hurt from her. "Sam...?" I questioned; I didn't understand what I had done wrong.

I felt a way of acceptance and understanding; I caught on to what she was doing. She unclasped her bra and helped it to fall always from her chest. I reached behind us, grabbed my jersey and gently pulled it over her head. I turned off the overhead light as she makes quick work of her jeans. We met up at the bed as I pulled back the covers.

* * *

Jack had a sweet surprise for me as we slipped under the covers; a change of position. Instead of my head on his chest, he went for the reverse. His head placed right over my heart while his arms were wrapped around my waist. I took the opportunity to nuzzle his forehead and run my fingers through his soft hair. There was something so pleasing to know that Jack is so close to my heart both physically and emotionally. 

"Jack?" I whispered at the top of his head; I wanted an answer to my question before he went to sleep.

"Saaaammm..." he mumbled his reply against my chest.

"Can I have this?" I pinched the fabric of his jersey between my fingers.

He brought my fingers to his lips and kissed them gently, "It's yours...as long as," he yawned dreamily, "I can have you..." he intertwined our fingers.

I smiled and kissed his forehead, whispering to him as I drifted off to sleep, "...yours forever..."


	4. Chapter 4

A ringing woke Jack up the next morning, after a few seconds he realized it was his phone and reached across Sam to answer it. "Yyyeah?" he muttered into the receiver.

"Morning Colonel O'Neill, Can I have a word with Major Carter?" Jack realized the voice of the Doc and groaned as he sat up beside Sam.

"Phone." He mumbled at her as he placed the receiver between her shoulder and ear. He then got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"C'mere, Come back...where are you going? Jack?" She called to him, a little upset at the abrupt departure from her arms.

"It's okay. I'm just going to make you those pancakes." He walked back in the bedroom giving her a sweet smile.

"Come back to bed..." She pleaded with him. He shook his head with a grin on his face and returned to the kitchen.

Sam's attention went back to her caller, "Hello?"

"What was that all about?" Janet's voice asked in her ear.

"God the man must have will power in reserves." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"What do you mean?" A confused voice flowed to her.

"When you called he gave me the phone and left me to make pancakes for breakfast." She told her friend dejectedly.

"Poor baby." Janet laughed at her friend's oblivious discomfort.

"You don't understand Janet, after we've been holding each other for a long period and we separate, his voice is in my head. Telling me to hold him, that he needs me, wants me will die without my touch. It tugs at my heart; I don't want to let him go." Sam let out a deep sigh. "Jack acts like it doesn't even affect him, but I know he hears my voice in his head saying the same things. I don't know how he stands it."

"Oh. I didn't realize your condition had progressed that far. Anything else that's new between you both, medically speaking?" Janet asked, concern for Sam's troubles evident in her voice.

"Nope. That's it."

Janet took a deep breath, "Okay spill it. What's it like to be connected to Jack O'Neill? What did you two do last night, at your sleep over?"

Sam rolled her eyes, she could hear Janet's grin over the phone, "I don't know that I should tell you. After all you tried to make us stay over at the base yesterday."

"Have a heart, I was just looking for some entertainment, the infirmary gets pretty lonely at night." Janet crossed her fingers that the guilt plea would work with Sam.

Sam huffed, "Fine. Last night we rented a movie, Entrapment, we ate pizza and drank a couple beers each, then went to bed."

"Come on!" Janet complained to her friend, "There's got to be more to it than that."

"Okay, okay...like I said we rented the movie and had pizza and beer. We each took an end of his couch, stretching out towards each other with our legs intertwined. I don't think it matters what physical contact we have with each other as long as we don't break it. Anyway about half way through the movie he took my feet in his hands and gave me a foot massage. God Janet it felt so good...what that man can do with his hands..."

Janet grinned, alright juicy details she thought, "I can imagine...what else?"

"Then he left to clean up the dishes, it felt like someone had my heart in a vice grip, it wasn't physical just emotional. Anyway, when he came back I waited till he sat down then climbed on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and it was heaven. He carried me to bed and I fell asleep with him in my arms..." Sam finished up, trailing off with a happy sigh.

"Wow...God Sam I hope you count your blessings, I don't know whether this connection between you two is the cause but Jack seems to be the perfect boyfriend."

Sam felt herself blush, "Janet he's not my boyfriend."

"Who's not your boyfriend?" Jack asked as he climbed back into bed with a tray full of pancakes, syrup and coffee. I realized I wasn't going to get rid of this blush anytime soon, "You. Janet said you were acting like the perfect boyfriend."

"Ah..." He answered non-committally, placing the tray on my lap and snuggling up against my side.

"It's true Sam." Janet continued in my ear, "He brings you breakfast in bed, gives you bubble baths and foot rubs. He always wants to be holding and cuddling you. He's the exact opposite of my ex husband."

"This man's army, honey buns?" I drawled at her as I layered my pancakes with syrup and cut a first bite.

"That would be the one, yes." Janet chuckled in my ears.

Just as the first taste of warm, soft, fluffy pancake hit my taste buds Jack decided to start kissing and nibbling my neck. I moaned softly into the phone.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone." Janet suggested quickly.

"It's just the pancakes, they're delicious." I answered her trying to fix Jack with a glare, but having it spoiled by his look of amusement.

"Sure..." Janet drawled sarcastically, "I have to go anyway, lab work and all. Besides SG-2 is due back in twenty minutes and their casualty rates are almost as high as SG-1's."

"Okay. Colonel O'Neill and I will be there in an hour or so for you to check us out again. See you then."

"Okay, and Sam?" Janet called to me just as I was about to hang up the phone.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Try to behave."

"Janet!" I shouted indignantly at her.

"Bye Sam." She responded laughing then hung up.

I growled as I hung up the phone, and turned to Jack.

He smiled at me innocently and leaned over to take some of my pancakes.

"Don't push your luck, Colonel." I told him, gesturing with a fork full of pancake.

"What did I do? I just made you breakfast in bed. Doesn't that count for something Major?" He replied putting a little more emphasis on 'Major' then I think he should have.

"Fine" I answered shoving a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

After that he seemed content to just lay back on the pillows and let me eat my breakfast. That's when I should have known he was up to something, maybe it's this bond dulling my instincts or something. Anyway he reached over my shoulder and scooped up some left over syrup on the plate with his finger. Silly me for thinking he just wanted another taste of it...god was I wrong. Before I knew what he was doing, Jack had smeared my neck with syrup.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him, shocked at the gesture and the cold wet feel of the syrup sliding down my neck.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, I want some too..." he whispered in my ear before he moved lower and started licking up the mess he had created.

"Oh god..." I moaned out loud at the feel of his mouth on my skin, he swiped his tongue over the syrup until he got every last drop then kissed and nibbled his way to find more syrup to feast on. A stray thought flashed through my mind...'Maybe he wanted to feast on me, not the sweet syrup'.

* * *

My god Carter tastes incredible, her soft creamy white skin...I can't get enough of her. I quickly toss the tray of dirty dishes on the floor, not caring whether they break, not as long as I have Sam in my arms and under my lips. I help her to lie down, not breaking the connection between my mouth and her beautiful skin, and move on top of her. I can hear her constantly now, wriggling underneath me, moaning for me never to stop. I don't think I could if I wanted to, she's addictive... 

In the distance I hear a ringing, the coffee maker, door bell...phone my passion clogged brain recognizes and before I even realize the mistake I'm making my arm reaches across the bed of its own accord and picks up the phone.

Unfortunately my mouth hasn't quite caught up to my brain after being torn away from it's pleasurable fun. Instead I hear, "Jack? Is that you?"

"Daniel?" I ask, sitting back on my heels. I look down at Carter and see how the passion positively glows in her eyes, hell her whole body is glowing in this breath-taking blush that blooms at her chest. It's rosy colour is being obscured by my hockey jersey. Why on earth did I let her wear that when she could have just let me keep her warm...

"Yeah, anyway Jack I was wondering if you knew where Sam was. She's suppose to help me this morning with the artefacts SG-10 brought back from PX5239."

I think she's heard Daniel as I watch her sit up on her knees beside me, but instead she seems fascinated by my ear and starts giving it the attention I have her oh so deserving neck.

I moan in response into the phone, not realizing what Daniel could be hearing. Of course that little noise couldn't get past him...

"Are you with someone? God did you and Sam finally get together?" He asked his voice singing with excitement.

"Yes and no. I don't know where Carter is..." I broke away from the conversation to pull her from her ministrations. But my heart almost broke with the look I saw on her face, she looked so disappointed like she was going to cry. I reached out cupping her cheek and rubbing our noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "Listen Daniel maybe Carter's asleep, she looked really wiped the last time I saw her. Give her a break, she deserves time away from the base like the rest of us."

"Yeah but she promised me that she'd be here, I really need her help with some of this stuff." By this time Carter and I were sharing the earpiece, listening to Daniel's whining.

Sam took the phone from me, let out a frustrated sigh and said, "I'll be there in an hour, Daniel." And hung up.

It was my turn to look like I was going to cry; she was leaving? So soon? And to be with Daniel of all people, I thought jealously. I looked down at her as she replaced the phone in its cradle. She smiled at me, the bright wonderful light up the room smile and kissed me on the nose.

"I promise tonight it'll be just us. But we both have to get to the base so Janet can check us out anyway, and I did promise to help Daniel today." She told me, caressing my cheek, stroking her fingers through my hair. God I'd do anything, follow her anywhere for that touch.

She stood up, her hand slowly withdrawing from my hair. "Go take a shower; I'll clean up in here." She gestured to the mess I had made in my haste to enjoy her delicious taste. As she turned around to start cleaning up, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back into my lap.

* * *

I turned to clean up the mess of pancakes, syrup and broken dishes and cried out as I felt Jack pulling me backwards into his arms, "Jack!" 

"Share a shower with me." He growled in my ear, wrapping his arms around me possessively. I sighed at the feeling of him pressed up against me, his arms resting just below my breasts. His chest wasn't the only thing pressing against me I noticed absently as I closed my eyes and gave into the experience of Jack O'Neill.

His temple brushed against mine as he embraced me and I got a sudden flash of the two of us in his shower. I envisioned myself moaning as his fingers, slick with soap, kneaded and shaped my breasts, moulding the peaks into his hands. Jack paid special attention to my hardening nipples that were pushing insistently against his palms. I felt his hands skim down my sides, gently caressing my belly button before slipping between my thighs. Jack took up nibbling my neck as he parted my lips and moved his fingers inside. Then I feel him, stroking up my center with his middle finger, holding me in place with his other hand cupping me firmly. His finger presses up and I know he will find me slick, hot and wet for him. He brings another finger into play and he's stroking through my slick folds and I can't help but move against him, desperately trying to increase the contact. His thumb and trigger finger come together to pinch my clit and I gasp out, "Jack!".

My eyes snap open upon hearing my own gasp, I'm shocked to find I'm still sitting in Jack's lap on the bed, not warm and wet in the shower, not having him intimately pressed up against me and certainly not having him stroking and caressing me to ecstasy. I think I could cry...

* * *

My fantasy of Carter and I in the shower was only that, a fantasy in my mind until our minds met - I don't know, genie with a magic bikini or something - and it was like living it. I could feel Carter's soft curves pressed up against me, how her nipples harden at my touch….god the feeling was incredible…. 

"Carter?" I asked a little shakily, "What the hell was…"

I trailed off as another vision over loaded my senses; I was hiding in a closet waiting for her. Not just any closet, a weapons locker at the SGC, she's walking down the hallway all innocent and unaware…until a grab her and drag her back into the locker with me. An aria of moans and gasps flow from her mouth as I tear open her jacket and bury my head in her cleavage. I growl out her name through a mouthful of breast, it's so good but it's not enough…. Her hips start grinding against my erection, and I know what I've been missing…. "Jesus Carter," I gasp out as she moves against me harder.

I shake my head clear to find I'm once again in my bedroom with Carter shuddering on my lap. She turns to face me, her eyes slip shut and I realize she's going to kiss me. I close my eyes, anxiously awaiting the first touch of her lips and our first real kiss. In the distance I hear a ringing, I quickly rip the phone cord from it's base, to which Sam grins before I pull her back towards my eager mouth.

"Mr. Jack?" the sound came to us, followed by two quick thumps, "Mr. Jack? Are you home? It's Mrs. Halliwell. Mr. Jack?"

I sigh and Carter buries her head in my neck, wrapping her arms around me in a supportive hug.

"I'm coming Mrs. Halliwell," I call out to her.

I turn my attention back to Sam, "You promise tonight?" I ask as she stands and stretches, giving me a knowing smile.

She took my hand in hers and placed it over her heart, " I promise." She told me, giving me a warm smile, "Now go get the door and I'll get dressed." She instructed, gently tugging me off the bed and out the door.

I sighed as I walked down the hallway towards my front door, 'One of these days there won't be any interruptions or distractions, just me and Sam…."


	5. Chapter 5

It was another half an hour before Jack was able to get rid of his neighbour, the kind-hearted yet annoying Mrs. Halliwell. I gathered from their conversation that the rose Jack left for me the other day was actually from her garden. Apparently she's been lonely ever since her husband passed away. I get the feeling that Jack reminds her of him, which is probably why she's always popping over to see him. I can't really blame her though; I'd probably do the same thing in her situation. Hell there's been plenty of times I've found myself magically in Jack's neighbourhood, wanting to drop in on my favorite commanding officer...

Before this whole bond took hold I was always very careful of the regulations regarding relationships with officers in direct chain of command. I knew there was something special between us, but I couldn't risk both our jobs for a little personal happiness. We spend our days gating to other planets, acquiring new technology and saving earth, what could be more important? Every time I think of it, a little voice inside me calls out 'love'. I've seen how our alternate reality counterparts act towards each other…if they've found happiness together, why can't Jack and I? Except the key difference, their Carter's never joined the military, so their Jack and Sam were free to carry on a relationship, get married even. But their realities were also taken over by the Gou'ald…what a high price for love…. I don't know if either of us are strong enough to risk it all for love. But wouldn't it be a hell of a ride to try?

I throw on a clean T-shirt of Jack's I found in his drawer and smile, realizing part of me would have loved a shower with Jack, but I can see the upside to this too. Now I get to spend the day smelling like Jack. To be honest I've always found his unique smell, comforting. Even when we were trapped in that ice cavern in Antarctica, snuggling up to Jack, breathing in his scent, it was comforting…made me feel at peace.

I must have let my thoughts carry me away, Jack's knelt down in front of me and is gently calling me, "Earth to Carter, come in Carter."

"I'm here...I was just thinking." I answered.

"Come on, we've got a date with Doc Fraiser. Besides, you think way too much as it is, this whole bond thing has convinced me of that." He responded, leading me out the door to his pick-up truck.

"I hate to break it to you Colonel, but you think just as much as I do. Only my thoughts aren't X-rated the way yours are. " I told him with a grin on my face.

"Funny, Carter." He muttered, conceding defeat with a similar grin on his face.

Jack said he would drive: so we climbed into his beat-up old truck. Fortunately for us it had a bench seat, perfect for snuggling. Leaning against Jack's side I stretched out my legs towards the passenger door. I was quite content to watch the world rush by through the window while Jack drove.

"Would you grow your hair longer for me?" Jack asked.

I turned to look at him, "Why, you like the alternate reality Carter's hair better?"

"Heck no. Hair that long looks weird on you. But I love running my fingers through it, I just wish it was a little thicker in the back." He leaned over and gave my temple a quick kiss.

"If the regulations did permit it I'd probably take your suggestion to heart. But as it stands I have to get it trimmed every two months." I responded.

"That's the answer then." Jack announced triumphantly, "I just have to kidnap you, run away to a deserted planet with beaches that go on for miles. Just for a couple months, we'll get a tan, do a little finishing and ta da your hair will have grown!"

"Yeah and as soon as we returned to the SGC I'd have to get it cut. You know that's why I like you Jack, you always have a plan. Not usually a good plan, but you always have one." I chuckled.

"Hey! That's insubordination missy! I won't stand for it." He told me in an authoritative tone.

I curled up against his side and laid my head on his shoulder, "Of course not, you're sitting." I yawned, unconcerned by his tone or his words.

"I guess being stern with you doesn't work when you can sense..." He muttered.

"That you're faking it? Yes, sir, you betcha." I whispered to him, before lapsing into silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

It wasn't long until I noticed the change in emotion coming from Sam as I slowed down near a large yard. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her watching children giving each other piggyback rides. 

"Having a nostalgic moment about your childhood?" I asked.

She looked up at me with a sad smile; "My dad used to give me piggy back rides all the time until my mom was killed." She sighed.

Inwardly I cringed, I knew memories of her childhood were difficult for her. I probably shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place. I gave her a comforting squeeze, as I pulled into one of the base parking lots.

After I had parked the truck and shut off the engine, we both hopped out. I quickly made my way in front of my pick-up and crouched down with my back to her. I knew in my heart I could never replace her sad memories, but I hoped that I could at least bring a smile to her face now.

"Jack..." She trailed off as she realized what I meant to do. "What if General Hammond saw us?"

I turned around and grinned at her. "I'll make it an order Carter, climb on."

She gently climbed on, wrapping her legs snuggly around my waist and her arms loosely around my neck. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, sounding a little unsure herself.

"Relax Carter, you've a hell of a lot easier to carry than Daniel or Teal'C. More fun too." I gave her thighs a quick squeeze for emphasis.

She chuckled as I started the walk to the entrance, "I'll admit this is more comfortable than being slung over you shoulder." She told me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I shifted her weight on my back, finding it undeniably comforting to have her wrapped around me, "Act cool Major." I whispered to her as I we stepped up to the airman on duty.

"Colonel, Major!" he saluted nervously.

We saluted back as he handed over the sign in clipboard; I can only imagine what was running through his mind, seeing the two of us.

As we turned and walked towards the elevator the airman called out, "Good day sirs... er maam..." his voice cracking on the words. I felt Sam lift her arm to give him an absent wave as we stepped onto the elevator.

I suppose in hindsight we were lucky; we made it to level twenty without running into any problems and even to the second elevator before running into General Hammond on level twenty-eight.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter what do you two think you're doing?" He stared us down, curiosity and irritation glimmering in his eyes.

"Well General, Carter hurt her ankle...I wouldn't let her walk on it. And for some reason she morally objected to being slung over my shoulder." I explained, feeling a wave of irritation coming from Carter. I thought I did pretty well, thinking of that excuse off the top of my head. Although the General didn't seem like he was believing it...I felt a current of doubt flow between Carter and myself.

General Hammond just stared at us for a moment. He just shook his head, probably deciding he was better off not knowing before dismissing us with a wave of his hand. 'Thank god.' I thought.

As soon as we had made it a safe distance from General Hammond, Sam quietly asked, "Do you always lie to your superior officers?"

"Do you always disobey orders?" I responded, letting images of all the times she had disobeyed orders flash through our minds, and not the ones for the good of man kind either.

* * *

I sighed and conceded defeat, "Point taken sir..." I over emphasized the sir. 

Suddenly my mind filled with images from Jack's. And not the simple flashes like the last few times. This was more like wandering through living memories. I witnessed Jack and Teal'C hit golf balls into the stargate, Jack riding his bike through the base and finally him sweeping me into his arms, dipping and kissing me passionately.

I swore I could feel the pressure of his lips against mine, the soft caress of his tongue exploring my mouth...the way I squeezed his biceps at the unexpected pleasure of it.

Below me I felt more than heard Jack groan softly in remembrance.

I placed my chin on top of his head and closed my eyes to concentrate on the feeling of his kiss. "Why did those visions feel different?" asked absently, more interested in the sensations his mind was giving me.

"Maybe because my mind's not in the gutter like you seem to constantly think." he retorted, the vision disappearing from my mind all together.

I gave him a small smile. "That's not it. Mmm...try to think of some thing that hasn't happened yet." I told him; secretly hoping for another vision of the two of us locked in a passionate kiss.

A new image formed in my mind, the two of us, lying naked, entangled in each other's arms. Each of us had a satisfied smile on our faces and my alter ego had a flush all over her body. I could almost feel the heat radiating from Jack's body pressed against mine.

I traced a pattern of three X's on his cheek with my finger silently reminding him about his constant forays into the gutter, although I was beginning to enjoy them too.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered.

"Now think of something that has happened." I told him, moving my hand up to run my fingers through his hair.

An image of Jack watching me working out in the SGC gym came into my mind. I vaguely remember this; I was trying to work the tension out of my back after a tough mission. What I didn't remember was having my commanding officer watching me while I worked out...

"That's it!" I exclaimed, "Memories feel different than fantasies or dreams. But that would mean that you hitting golf balls into the stargate; riding a bike in the base and..."

"Kissing you all really happened? They did."

I blushed slightly remembering the phantom feel of his lips, "I think I would have remembered that."

"No you wouldn't, that's from when the day kept looping every ten hours." he explained, obviously pleased with himself.

"Ah..." I gave him soft hug from behind, "So that's what that look was for."

"What look?" he asked, his head contorting as he tried to look me in the eye.

"When Daniel asked you if you had done anything wild and abandoned when you had no consequences. You gave me this look...at the time I didn't know what it meant." I had a feeling though, that look said I want you. Actually it said I want more of you...

"Well now you do." he answered, even from this angle I could see his smile a mile away.

We both lapsed into silence for the next few minutes. I couldn't tell what Jack was thinking, but I knew what was nagging at me.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Did you...do anything else besides...?" I trailed off as we rounded the corner and entered the infirmary.

He put me down on one of the empty beds and stood in front of me. His hands cupping and squeezing my knees as gave me a quirky smile. "I wanted to... believe me. I just didn't think it would be fair to you." He kissed my forehead before hopping up on the bed beside me.

I could tell he was leaving something out, "So you didn't?" I questioned him further.

"Well..." he trailed off as I silently begged him for more.

* * *

She elbowed me, "Well what?" I could tell I wasn't going to be able to keep this secret from her any longer. She had that adorable shine of determination in her eyes. 

I let an image form in my mind before it invaded hers of the two of us. Her soft gasp told me the memory was coming in loud and clear. I watched as my counterpart cupped Sam's cheek in his palm his eyes searching hers before he drew her lips to his in a tender kiss. The Carter in my mind lets out this achingly delicious little whimper, not reacting to the kiss at all, her lips pressed closed. Then she lets out this sighing moan and her lips open and his tongue slid inside while her hands move up to his shoulders, pulling him in even closer. Without a conscious thought from either of them, they are making out on the cot in his quarters. He had moved on top of her, never letting go of those luscious lips. He couldn't help himself; he was grinding against her but god she was grinding back.

The need to breath was overwhelming, so he reluctantly pulled back, sliding wet lips over her cheek, and resting his mouth against her neck, catching his breath. Her head fell back, leaving her neck wide open for his hungry roving mouth. He licked and sucked and nipped at her neck until she was moaning in his arms again, calling out, "Jack...oh god...Jack." The image disappeared as Doctor Fraiser appeared with a needle.

"Why did you stop?" she whispered in my ear, her hand clutching my thigh. I just rolled my eyes in response, letting the image appear once again in our minds.

The Jack in my vision let his mouth begin to slow its travels on Carter's neck, until he finally buried his head in a pillow and sighed. She moaned softly at the loss of his mouth.

"Jack?" her voice had a very sultry tone to it in the memory. She cupped my cheek and brought my eyes to hers. His eyes had a watery quality to them she had never seen before.

"I can't," came his reluctant reply.

She said nothing; instead kissing a stray tear that had escaped his notice.

"When we," he motioned at the two of them, "I want us both to remember it. In six hours you won't remember any of this. I just can't do this..." he explained with sad eyes.

Sam kissed his forehead, " I understand." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm disappointing but I understand." she moved to get up, "I guess we should go back to work." He nudged her back down into the cot and snuggled up against her, laying his head on her chest.

"Screw it." his reply was slightly muffled by her chest.

"We'll have to move eventually, you know." she told him, nuzzling her nose into his hair.

He grumbled, "For crying out loud, I've lost track of the number of time loops I've been through. I'm taking this loop off. And so are you." He told her.

She chuckled, "Yes sir, you betcha."


	6. Chapter 6

The vision ended and they both became aware of their surroundings in the infirmary, Jack becoming aware of the needle jabbing into his shoulder. "Oww damnit!"

"Sorry Colonel, but you did tell me to really jab in the last time." Janet Fraiser shared a smile with me as she swabbed the blood from his arm. Jack just gave her a frustrated look, and grumbled something about nurse Ratchett.

"Please send this to the lab and ask them to put a rush on it." Janet instructed the nurse and turned her attention back to Jack and I. "So anything knew to report?" she asked.

"Earlier this morning when our temples touched, I started seeing what Jack was thinking. And he showed me a memory, it was like a movie shared between our minds." I told her.

I watched Janet scribble down notes on her pad, "What were you thinking about Colonel O'Neill when you two shared this vision?" she questioned.

Jack swallowed rather tensely, "Um...I was thinking about having a shower." his answer seemed to whoosh out of his mouth once he had thought of an excuse.

Janet's eye brow raised in suspicion, "Just a shower? You weren't by chance thinking about you and Major Carter having se--"

"Janet!" I broke in a little embarrassed. Her eyes seemed to be overflowing with laughter. I silently vowed revenge for that little indiscretion.

Suddenly the overhead speaker blared to life, "Colonel O'Neill to the gateroom, Colonel O'Neill to the gateroom please."

"Thank god..." Jack mumbled as he jumped off the bed and started walking a little too briskly to the door.

I called silently to his mind with my own, and was relieved to see him turn to look at me. "I'll meet you in my lab when you're finished." I told him.

"Yep." he said a little too quickly as he darted out the door.

Janet turned to look at me, "Was it something I said?" Neither one of us could contain our laughter. I cared for Jack deeply, but sometimes I just couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

* * *

"Jack! I have to talk with you." Daniel caught up to me on my way to the gate room. 

"It'll have to wait Danny boy, I just got called to the gate room." I told him trying to hasten my journey, whenever Daniel needed to talk, it was never a good thing. Either a lecture or...a lecture about mythology or something equally as boring.

"Actually I had you paged, come on we can talk in my lab." He said beginning to move in the opposite direction.

Unconsciously I turned toward the infirmary, hoping for a rescue from my beautiful Major but for all intensive purposes it looked like escape was futile. "Yeah I'm coming." I told him, plodding along behind him. Silently my mind called to Carter, save me from boredom please...

We arrived at Daniel's lab and he immediately started riffling through a pile of books and journals. I sighed as I sat down on a stool. "What's this about Daniel?" I asked, hoping it was something quick and painless, with no real effort required.

"Doctor Fraiser ah..." he paused, seeming to have found the text he was looking for, "...told me about your condition...uh connection with Sam." He corrected himself, sitting down at his desk.

"So...?" I drew out the word to show my impatience, although I doubted Daniel would pick up on it.

"Well I think I know what's happening to the two of you." He pushed his glasses up towards the bridge of his nose and turned to regard me, "General Hammond asked me to research your condition and contact the Asgard and Tokra to see if they had any insights."

"And?" I asked, wishing Daniel would just get on with it already.

He picked up a second book, this one looked to be more of a journal, "Anise had some interesting things to tell me. She thinks that both your bodies have been invaded by a symbiote."

I just stared at him for a minute, before I reacted, "WHAT!" I nearly screamed at him. "Carter and I have snakes in our heads!"

"Calm down Jack, you don't have Gou'ald symbiotes in your head, these creatures are completely different and they are actually curled up next to your heart." Daniel tried to explain to me.

I continued to stare at him, repeating the mantra in my head, "Carter! Help me damnit! Carter!"

Suddenly I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder; I turned to see Sam and gave her a relieved smile. She gave me a poignant look, whispering in my ear, "Enough already, I don't need another headache." before she pulled up a chair and sat next me.

"So," she addressed Daniel, "what have you come up with?"

Daniel had a relieved smile of his own, although for a different reason I'm sure. I was just happy to have Sam with me again, and to be honest with myself, I needed her calming presence now more than ever. Daniel probably saw Carter as someone to appreciate his ramblings.

"As I was trying to explain to Jack," Daniel gave me an irritated look, "I think I know what's happened to the two of you. Our old friend Anise actually came in pretty helpful. She's been working on cataloguing a number of different species, who like the Tokra need to take a host at some point in their lifetime."

I watched Carter nod in acknowledgement, although I felt a wave of irritation and what I thought was jealousy, flow through our bond. Apparently Doctor Fraiser wasn't the only one who had mixed feelings about Anise. Truth be told, that snake gave me the creeps.

"The creatures who have taken the two of you as hosts are called Fraggles. They live on many different planets, including P3X-291. I think what happened is that you two ingested these creatures' eggs or even breathed them in like spores while we were on that planet a few weeks ago. The eggs must have hatched and the creatures were born inside your body." Daniel explained to us, flipping through the pages of what I guessed was Anise's journal.

Sam was being very quiet, focusing on exactly what Daniel was saying; even so I could feel a shudder creeping its way up her spine. I let my hand slip underneath the T-shirt she was wearing and gently caress her lower back. It didn't startle her like I feared it would, instead she turned to look at me an appreciative look in her eyes, the smile gone from her face.

"Here's what they look like..." Daniel passed the book to us, it had a drawing of a small furry looking creature, with large eyes and a long tail. "Fraggles are actually pretty interesting little guys, when you think about it. These creatures mate for life and they choose their hosts based on compatibility."

Sam looked up from the drawing, "So Daniel, how exactly can they choose hosts if they enter a host body while still in eggs or embryo form?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair; the decision was made, I'd wait for Carter to explain it to me later. Later tonight, when it was just Carter and I...It's about damn time too.

"Actually that's what makes your situation so unique, these creatures only take hosts after they have matured for a few years. Anise isn't even sure how they were able to survive in your bodies at all, to her knowledge they have never taken humans as hosts before." Daniel answered.

"Did Anise happen to tell you how to get them out of us?" Sam asked, I could feel her becoming more and more irritated as each moment passed. I took her hand from its tense position on her knee and brought it to my lips. Kissing her knuckles before interlacing our fingers and putting my head down on the table.

Sam squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead before she returned her attention to Daniel. For his part, Daniel looked a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. I guess he wasn't used to us being affectionate with each other. Although how could we not, being told there were alien creatures living inside our bodies.

"Uh...no. But she's working hard on the problem." Daniel responded. Sam snorted, in my mind I heard her voice say, "I'm sure." in a very disbelieving tone.

Daniel came around the end of the table and patted Sam and I on the shoulder, "Look on the bright side guys. At least they're not hurting you." he gave us a small smile.

"Yeah." It was the first time I had spoken since Sam entered the room; both of them turned to look at me, before Sam addressed Daniel.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about these creatures, Daniel? I can already feel Jack's emotions and we can share thoughts. What else should we expect? Is there a chance we could become telepathically linked? Will the physical connection deteriorate after time or will it intensify?" As usual Sam's questions were way over my head, literally and figuratively. I sighed it was going to be a long day...

Daniel shook his head, "Well...

* * *

Unbenoticed to me, Jack had left his chair and was now hovering over me. I looked towards him and watched as he bent down, gently kissing my forehead and nuzzling his nose into my hair. He took the opportunity to breathe me in again, before walking out of the room. I blushed and looked up at Daniel with a small smile on my face, "Continue..." 

"As I was saying...I really don't know, Sam. Anise has only done preliminary research on these creatures and neither of us have any idea how differently they may react in your systems. We'll keep working on it though, I promise you. The Asgard haven't gotten back to us yet, maybe they'll have something useful to contribute." He gave me a sad smile, most likely trying to comfort me.

* * *

Jack was frustrated, I could feel it radiating off of him in waves. He wanted to be home, enjoying some extra-curricular activities with yours truly. But really, who could blame him. It was getting close to lunch time and since I wasn't able to fully enjoy my breakfast, I was getting hungry again. 

I envisioned a picnic on the surface, sunlight, fresh air and cuddling up with Jack once we were finished. But unfortunately I knew we were likely to have lunch in the Commiseriary, which was only a few steps above MRE's, but just barely.

"So do you want to work on those artefacts from SG-10? They're set up in your lab." Daniel asked regaining my attention.

"Sure." I answered.

"Okay, I'm just going to grab a cup of coffee and I'll meet you there." He told me before heading off in the direction of the commissary.

Great I thought, just enough time for me to hunt down Jack. I had a feeling the pain in my mind was connected to him some how. I walked through the corridors, feeling his presence through the bond helped me find him near the infirmary.

* * *

"Hey Carter." I smiled as she walked down the hall way towards me, "Done already?" She stopped directly in front of me, eyes narrowing. "What?" I asked.

She touched her finger tips to my temple and an image filled my mind, fingernails, idly clicking against a black surface...suddenly the hands moved into a flurry of motion, scratching up and down on what I now realized was a black board.

"Owww, Oh for crying out loud, stop it already!"

I watched the smirk on her face slowly fade, "Whatever you were doing or thinking after you left Daniel and I..." she explained.

"Okay, no thinking, I got it." I held up my hands in defense. "You know what I'd really like right about now--" She stopped me with a hand over my mouth and a shake of her head.

I took her hand in mine and gave her a hurt look, "What I was going to say was, I'd really like a nap."

She tugged me down the hallway, "I think I can arrange that, actually. You can sleep in my lab while Daniel and I examine those artefacts. What do you say?" She gave me that winning smile and I couldn't resist.

"Lead the way, Major." I replied grinning as we made our way to her lab.

"Hi Jack, I thought you left." Daniel looked up from an artefact as we entered the room.

"I'm not actually here, Daniel. I'm a figment of your imagination." I told him as I stretched out on the cot in the corner of Sam's lab.

Daniel turned his attention to Carter, "Just between you and me, since Jack isn't here...He's a real pain in the ass."

Carter chuckled, "Sometimes he can be yes." She agreed.

He shook his head silently, returning his focus back to whatever piece of ancient technology he was holding, muttering, "Always...not some times, always..."

Sam walked over and knelt beside the cot, I was hoping she would kiss me goodnight, tuck me in...something, but instead she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "We need to be touching to sleep remember? So come on, I've got a nice hard bench with your name on it." She winked at me as I stood up.

I eyed the bench, it wasn't long enough to stretch out, but...I grinned. I motioned for Carter to sit down first, which she did, on the edge of the bench. I sat down beside her, took a deep breath and curled up on the bench with my head in her lap.

I thought for sure she'd deck me, but instead her hand drifted down to stroke me and run her fingers through my hair. I settled in for a peaceful afternoon, even if it wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend it, it was good enough.


	7. Chapter 7

"I never thought I'd see the day..."

"What is that supposed to mean, Daniel?" I asked looking up at him.

"You having Jack as your lap dog," he grinned, quite pleased with himself.

"God, between you and Janet I don't think I'll ever live this down." I replied.

"You know I'm just kidding. Although I don't know if I'd be able to cope having Jack in my head."

I looked down at Jack, asleep with his head in my lap. "He's not that bad you know," I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "He's actually pretty sweet and thoughtful."

"Yeah, Jack and I don't always see eye to eye, but he's a great guy." He said as he got up from his chair. "I'm going to go grab something to eat, do you want anything?"

"A diet Pepsi and one of those big cookies please." I smiled and thanked him as he left.

I continued working on a small alien databank, trying to figure out how it works, until Jack's dreams burst into my reality. I became aware that I was sitting on the edge of his bed, naked with the exception of my underwear. "Can I kiss you here?" Jack's voice floated up to me. His mouth was so close to me that when he spoke his words vibrated against the sodden fabric of my panties, causing pleasant tremors to move through my body. I hummed softly, unable to form coherent sentences but still unwilling for him to stop. But instead of putting me out of my misery he just simply blew on the wet fabric. I moaned and slid further down on the bed, thrusting into his face.

I heard Jack chuckle before he pushed his tongue against the material, moving his tongue up and down in broad swipes. God, it felt amazing, too good, I almost couldn't stand it and he wasn't really even touching me. "MMMmm...off Jack, take them off!" I moaned at him. Finally, he looped his fingers through the waistband and slowly pulled them off.

And then he was there, everywhere. His lips, tongue, teeth and even his hands, on me, inside me, in places long forgotten. He separated and stroked my folds with his fingers, lapping at my clitoris like a kitten, over and over and over... The roughened texture of his trigger finger over my clit, God... Back and forth, gently at first but slowly increasing in speed and pressure. Wide circles becoming smaller and more focused.

I grabbed the back of Jack's head in needing desperation, rotating my hips off the bed and into his face. "God Jack...oh please..."

"Major Carter?" A familiar voice called from the doorway.

I looked up to see Teal'c with an odd look on his face. I gulped, suddenly flushing far redder than I ever have before. My hand tucked roughly on Jack's hair, trying to pry him away from me. Except he didn't move he just continued to stroke and lick at me with his tongue, as if we were actually...I shuddered at the thought. "Jack!" I shouted at him, finally getting his attention.

"Wha? What?" he said, sitting up on the bench. "Oh...hey Teal'c. How's it going? I thought you were going to stay on Chu-lak for this leave?" I watched Teal'c's eyes widden slightly before he answered Jack.

"Things are well, O'Neill...Daniel Jackson asked for my assistance, I shall go in search of him." He said from the doorway, quickly making his way down the hall and out of view.

"Oh god..." I buried my head in my hands.

"It's really not that bad Carter..." he said, trying in vain to comfort me.

I moved my hands away from my face and looked at him, "I'm going to die of embarrassment..."

He hugged me to his chest, "There are worst ways to go, you know."

I frowned at him, "I wanna go home..."

He dangled his keys in front of me, "Your chariot awaits." He grinned, happy he was able to give me some piece of comfort.

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the gate room, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the gate room please." A voice announced over the loud speaker.

"Oh for crying out loud..."

I smiled at Jack."Misery loves company, sir."

"Come on Carter." he said pulling me to my feet.


End file.
